


Overwhelmed

by ViperVentura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: A moment just for him.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhenya71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/gifts).



He slipped his hand between their bodies. Bucky's cock was sticky with precum, not quite slick enough to prevent catching skin as he moved his hand. Steve imagined how rough the drag was; a grip on the side of too tight and slight burning with every pass. Just a little _too_ much.

Bucky's voice strained, hips stuttering. It was the kind of sight Steve couldn't get enough of. The kind of thing his hands itched to draw. 

But he was too greedy to risk someone seeing it. This was for him. His grip tightened. It was all for him.


End file.
